Attractive Nerd
by Milkyheartbreaker27
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga trapped Mikan Sakura in his bed. Both are breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "You already know it's dangerous to come here yet you insisted." After that, lips were locked together in a passionate way, trying to feel each other's body.
1. Chapter 1

Attractive Nerd

_By Milkyheartbreaker27_

Squeals and shrieks were heard from the room of class 2-A. The teacher himself can't stop the yelling fan girls to scream their lungs out. Ruka Nogi, the new "hot" student as described by his fan girls, is the one who caused all these chaos early in the morning.

Who wouldn't fall in love with this young lad who has gentle cerulean eyes and looks that can compete with a prince?

"Ruka! Marry me!"

"I'm single and ready to be yours, Ruka!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Surprisingly, Ruka's ears didn't explode from all these loud screams of admiration. His annoyance was hidden beneath his cool façade and gentle smile which makes the girls swoon lovingly.

Lucky for him, a loud bang silenced the wild fan girls. Standing by the door is no other than Mikan Sakura, the bubbly and naïve girl who is the top nerd in their school. Her hair is tied in a messy bun with some locks cascading down her porcelain face. Her eyes are hidden beneath her large, round glasses. She's silently gasping for air as if she just came from a marathon.

"I'm so sorry, Narumi-sensei. I just helped an old woman cross the street and I was-" she abruptly stopped, glaring at the intruder by the door who interrupted her speech with a loud bang.

There stands Natsume Hyuuga in his mighty glory. Messy raven locks framed his unique bloody red eyes. Squeals and shrieks echoed through the room once again, much louder than what Ruka received.

Mikan opened her mouth, ready to fire some insults while Natsume just walked coolly to his desk and plumps his feet above it. This act fueled up the little brunette's anger and finally she bursted when a wide smirk appeared in his smooth face, taunting her.

"Y-YOU! YOU IDIOT!

"Hn"

"Don't you 'hn' me, mister! Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Hn"

"You're such a BASTARD! Interrupting me in the middle-"

"Bastard my ass"

"speech and you—Hey! You interrupted me again. Ugh! When will you ever learn?"

On the other hand, Ruka' breathing halted for a second the moment his eyes landed on Mikan. He was slightly awed by her 'nerdy' features, how her chest heaves up and down when she gasps for air, how her brunette hair sways along with the wind and especially how her lips looked soft and kissable when she talks.

"_Wait! What was I thinking?"_

His eyes widened when he realized what he just thought. His chest begins to beat rapidly while a red tint of blood crept up to his cheeks. He looked away from her just to control his furiously beating heart.

"_Am I falling in love with a nerd?"_

Mikan puffed out an exasperating sigh as she lost another argument with him again. She glared right through him while he just returned it with an amused smirk. She averted her gaze to Ruka. Mikan cocked her head slightly to the left as she analyzed him, her eyes showing nothing but pure confusion.

"Ehem" Narumi loudly coughed to get the attention of his students. Fortunately for him, they turned their attention to him earning a glare from some of them. "Now let's have a proper introduction from the new student himself"

Ruka scratched the back of his head before showing a sweet smile. "Um, hi! I'm Ruka Nogi, half-Japanese and half-French. I moved to France when I was like 13 but my parents decided that it's time for me to go back and live here for good." Giggles erupted from the girls except for Mikan. "I hope you'll treat me well and take care of me."

Narumi faced the class with the usual gleeful smile he always shows. "So, any question my lovely students?"

A number of hands shot up in the air with disgusted faces etched in each of the students as Narumi twirled around with his imaginary tutu. "Let's have Ruka-kun pick among you."

"How old are you?"

"17. Just a year above you guys."

"Do you own the famous 'Parisian' store?"

"Why, yes. It's actually my mom's business"

Ruka searched the room for another student to pick, avoiding his drooling fan girls who will probably ask for embarrassing and inappropriate questions. He cringed when he thought of the questions they might ask. While searching around, his eyes locked to a certain brunette girl who's arguing with the red-eyed teen again. Slowly, Mikan turned her gaze to the front when she sensed a pair of eyes watching her.

They instantly locked their gaze together. Neither moved nor looked away. Their deep staring was interrupted by the loud coughing, again, by no other than Narumi himself.

"Let's stop with the questions for now and let's assign someone who will _properly_ guide Ruka-kun around the school," he said emphasizing the word 'properly'.

A lot of hands shot up in the air, wanting to be picked. Narumi narrowed his eyes while searching through the crowd, wanting to pick the best of all. He slowly analyzed Luna who seemed to be jumping up and down when Narumi landed his eyes on her. _"Nah" _he looked away, searching again until his eyes twinkled with excitement when the said thing landed on Mikan Sakura, his favorite student. She might be nerdy in the outside but he knows that beyond the baggy clothes and the large glasses is a beautiful goddess that ever landed on Earth. She's just too ignorant to notice it.

"Aha! I pick you, Mikan Sakura!" he shouted then giggled when he realized that he just sounded like a hero who caught a thief red-handed.

Mikan was shocked when Narumi shouted her name like she was a thief. She was too busy arguing with Natsume to listen to the teacher. She glared at Natsume then she scanned the room wanting to know what was that all about. All she received are glares coming from the fan girls and a smile from Narumi himself.

"Since all of you have partners, you will be the temporary partner of Ruka-kun until a new student comes. Don't worry Natsume-kun. You're still the original partner of Mikan-chan so no need to glare." He winked at him while Natsume just gave him a cold glare. "You will introduce to him all our prestigious buildings and also the central market. I expect that you will take care of Ruka-kun, understand?" he continued.

"Umm. .Hai!" Mikan nodded her head vigorously not knowing that her life will change the moment she agreed.

* * *

Mikan and Ruka have been walking down the path around the school for about half an hour already. The teacher named Narumi declared a free period after assigning Mikan to be Ruka's partner. Mikan was secretly glad to have another friend to whom she can talk with ease and without insults.

"So, how do you like this school so far?" she asked, getting her glasses away from her eyes and cleaning it with her loose sweater.

"Well, it's actually nice an-" he stopped abruptly when Mikan looked up to him without her glasses, showing her gorgeous hazel eyes to him for the first time. Innocent eyes looked through him, urging him to continue what he was saying but Ruka was freezed for the first time. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing halted for a moment and his hands automatically caressed her hair, putting it behind her ears. Mikan blushed and looked away shyly, snapping Ruka into reality. They were both attacked by silence as they looked away from each other.

"_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand"_

"_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance"_

"_Take you to-"_

A loud ring interrupted their awkward moment gaining a relief sigh from the both as Ruka answered the call. Mikan clutched her beating heart when Ruka stared at her but felt nothing more than that when he tucked a stray hair behind her ears. Still, she can't stop herself from blushing furiously.

"Ano, Mikan-chan," he said earning the attention from the said girl. "I have to go now. The principal and I have a lot of things to discuss so I think its goodbye for now. Thank you for touring me around. It's really a great help coming from you and its really nice meeting such a beautiful girl like you." He waved his hand at her until his silhouette disappeared from her sight. She walked to the opposite path and blushed again when she realized that he called her beautiful. Unknown to her, a young lad with raven hair watched the scene with his tantalizing red eyes.

**~o~**

Humming to herself, she silently entered the library greeting the snobbish librarian whi in return rolled her eyes away from Mikan to her freshly manicured nails. Mikan, on the other hand, ignored the librarian and walked to the farthest section to have a peaceful time reading some romance novel.

Suddenly, her body was pushed forcefully to the shelf without making a noise. Mikan was about to scream when her mouth was covered by calloused hands and hot breath fanned her neck. Butterflies erupted from her stomach the moment the unknown person spoke. "Hey, polka"

"Mmff!" her body trembled with anger when she heard the nickname only THE Natsume Hyuuga call her. _"How dare you peek through my panties, you PERVERT!" _ she cursed in her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsume put his lips to her neck. Mikan's eye widened and she froze in her spot, butterflies raging wildly in her stomach. Natsume opened his lips and started to lick the area where her neck and shoulder meets. Mikan inclined her head, giving him a better access to what he was doing, prolonging the new sensation she was feeling. Natsume, on the other hand, was carried away with how smooth her skin is and how fragrant her smell is. _"Hmm, strawberries eh?" _he thought in his mind. He was just supposed to scare her but he was surprised when his body unconsciously licked her neck when her fragrance hit his nose.

The farthest part of the library was getting hotter every minute. Natsume moved away from her neck to trail up her jaw line, to her cheeks until he moved away, his lips only centimeters apart from her lips. Both were breathing heavily, lost in their own world.

"Natsume" she said his name lowly with her voice husky. It didn't help to the fact that Natsume was getting turned on every minute. His hands that rested in her hips dangerously moved downwards. Mikan snapped into reality when his hands cupped her butt cheeks. She blushed furiously, pushing Natsume away who was finally realized what they were doing.

"Umm. . I g-gotta go. I s-still have t-to do my a-assignments." She stuttered then ran away outside, ignoring the animalistic shout of the librarian and the stares of some students. Natsume smirked as he recalled the scenes a while ago. He stared his hand, imagining the soft buttocks of Mikan as he squeezed them. He then groaned painfully as he noticed the bulging of his pants downwards. _"I can't believe I got turned on by some nerd who has smooth skin and soft butt and al—Wait! What am I thinking? Ugh. Better take care of this little junior before someone notice"_

"You're interesting, Mikan Sakura" he said to no one as he opened his zipper to satisfy his needs as he imagined a lovely brunette girl with hazel eyes moaning his name under him in his very own bed.

* * *

**Hi guys! This actually my first story so please PM me if you have something to suggest about how the story will go and please REVIEW so that it will inspire me more to update the next chapter. So, yeah! I'll probably update when I have 5 or more reviews. Teeewaai! Thank you! Arigatou! Salamat! Gamsamhida! :))**

**Add/follow me in facebook : DANZ.17.36**

**Follow me in twitter : /NestleBards**


	2. Chapter 2

Attractive Nerd

**Chapter 2**

_By Milkyheartbreaker27_

'_Shit! I'm late! I'm late!' _Ruka chanted in his mind as he ran towards his class. He sighed as he saw that the teacher is still not there. _'Oh, thank god.'_

Ruka walked into the noisy room of class 2-A. the students quieted down as they turned their heads to the intruder. Immediately, loud screams filled the room. He strode into the room with his popular smile which makes the girls swoon except for the person who caught his interest. The said person is now fidgeting in her seat as the raven-haired lad kept staring at her boldly.

Mikan, noticing another pair of eyes staring at her, turned her head towards the person. Another set of blush invaded her porcelain cheeks as she recalled the events that happened between them before the intimate scene that happened between her and Natsume. _' Oh God, you must be punishing me.'_

"Umm. . Good morning, Mikan-chan!" Ruka exclaimed earning a few gasps and glares directed to Mikan. _"Seriously, can they be more realistic?" _the nerd thought.

"G-good m-morning to you too, N-nogi s-san," she stuttered, feeling the intense glares of his fangirls. The glares hardened even more as Ruka sat beside her, giving her his genuine smile. _'Now I'm stuck here between the two hottest heartthrobs in this school. How lucky can I get?' _she rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

Fortunately, the teacher came inside the room together with the ringing of the school bell, signaling the students that classes will start now.

* * *

Mikan slumped under the Sakura tree, sighing once again as she stared at her uneaten lunch. "Oh well, I'm not hungry anymore," she muttered, thinking about her wasted money. She wasn't rich, truth to be told. That's the other reason why she is bullied by other students. Her grandfather who supported her and took care of her died years after her parents did. It didn't help to the fact that they left with lots of debt transferred to her and now she's forced to do a part-time job just to pay it yet even her part-time job isn't enough for her everyday expenses. She groaned as she remembered that she was fired yesterday by her slutty boss with a shallow reason, her ugly face. _'Why did she even hire me in the first place?' _she angrily thought.

'_Now where will I earn money?'_

Unknown to her, two silhouettes are coming her way. "Hi, Mikan-chan!" both girls chorused, surprising Mikan who almost dropped her lunch.

"H-hi, umm, w-who are y-you?" she lowly said almost whispering to them. "I'm Anna," the pink-haired girl said, "and she's Nonoko," she pointed to the blue-haired girl beside her. "And we're twins!" they both exclaimed nearing their faces to Mikan as she leaned backwards, staring creepily at them. "Umm. . Y-yeah! I noticed that. So, umm, w-why are you h-here? Are y-you lost or s-something?"

"No, Mikan-chan. We're actually here to befriend you." Anna said with twinkling eyes. Mikan was utterly shocked by the two students. _'Who would want to befriend me, the school nerd?'_

"But why?" she questioned.

"Well, we really wanted to be friends with you the moment we laid our eyes on you since you looked innocent and nice but we hesitated at first, knowing that you have many people bullying you. We're afraid of bullies Mikan-chan since we have a taste of it when we were younger but now, we'll try to be stronger, to be able to protect you from them, right Anna-chan?" Anna nodded her head like a puppy, smiling at Mikan with her teeth and her cute dimple popping out.

"I guess we'll be the best of friends!" Mikan smiled at this, happy to have new friends in her life. On the other hand, the twins were awed by Mikan's smile. _'Wow, pretty!'_

The bell ringed, interrupting their moment of friendship. The girls giggled as they dusted their selves, chatting animatedly as they walked to their next class.

* * *

Mikan walked in the empty hallways, being asked by her teacher to get some chemicals in the old chemistry lab. Being the nice student, she accepted his request and left to get the chemicals listed in a small memo pad.

The old chemistry lab was built at a very secluded place since it contains many hazardous chemicals which may explode any minute right now. Mikan sighed, walking faster to the old chemistry lab. As she neared the place, she felt goosebumps in her arms. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Little did she know, a group of girls followed her while snickering quietly. A devious plan corrupted their minds. As Mikan entered the lab, the slowly tiptoed to the door and sneakily came inside the room without a sound. Mikan searched thoroughly, oblivious to the girls who are slowly nearing her with ropes and masking tape carried by one of them.

"Wha—Mmmff" Mikan's muffled noise joined the snicker of the girls. _'Luna? What the hell? What are they planning?' _she thought, thrashing and kicking but to no avail since she was outnumbered. She accidentally kicked a flask with green chemical into Luna's shirt. Fortunately, Luna didn't notice it because she was busy trying to tame Mikan.

"Feisty eh? Tsk. Don't bother, Sakura. No one will hear you and no one will totally save you. Buahahaha! That's for taking not only Natsume-sama but also Ruka-sama. Now, you will take the consequences. Tie her up girls so that we can now go away from this dirty room." Luna said with devious eyes while the rest just nodded, smirking evilly at her. _'Shit, I should have known that something bad will happen. Stupid goosebumps, stupid Luna, stupid Ruka, no, Ruka's not stupid. Natsume IS the stupid one. He's such a stupid bastard with stupid hair hot body an—WAIT! I didn't just think that, did I? Ugh! Stupid head.' _The nerd thought trying to stop the girls from tying her with their ropes in a chair. Unfortunately, the succeeded tying her with evil grins attached to their faces filled with heavy make-up.

With a last wave, they walked out and slammed the door. A click was heard before silence erupted the room. _'Oh great, now I'm locked in. How can I call my knight-in-shining armor if my mouth were taped by a freaking masking tape? Oh god. I'm so lucky. At least I stained Luna's shirt.' _She thought sarcastically while looking around the dark room, trying to find a way out.

* * *

Natsume was glancing at the door, expecting a brunette with large glasses to barge in. Minutes came by but still the brunette was not in class. Natsume directed his gaze to the teacher who was talking in front with only a few listeners who asked questions about the topic, mostly nerds.

The creaking of the door made Natsume immediately turn his head. A smirk was plastered in his face, ready to tease Mikan but it was replaced with a scowl when Luna and her clique strode into the room with triumphant grins all over their face. Natsume analyzed them and saw some tiny cobwebs in their hair.

'_Didn't they just tell the teacher that they came from the bathroom? Then, why are there some cobwebs and dust in their uniforms? Something's fishy. Hn. And where's Mikan? Sure, getting chemicals and some materials isn't hard, right?' _he thought trying to put pieces together. He gazed at Luna directly, trying to find some clues. Luna probably noticed someone gazing at her and lucky for her, it's Natsume. She winked right at him while he just ignored it. Something caught his gaze while roaming his eyes around her in which Luna mistakenly thought he was checking her out. She dropped her eyes slightly, trying to be seductive but Natsume unexpectedly stood up, catching the attention of the other students as well as their teacher.

"Hn" he muttered, making the girls amazed at his coolness and also the boys who wanted to be like him. The teacher, on the other hand, was furious at his behavior but scolding him will just make things horrible. _'Getting on Natsume Hyuuga's bad side is not the best decision ever,' _he shuddered as he thought about the past events that happened to him when he made THE Natsume Hyuuga angry.

"Now class, as I was saying…"

**~o~**

Meanwhile, Mikan tried to unmask the big tape that was on her mouth but to no avail. She was finding it hard to breathe since the tape slightly covered her nose which makes it hard to breathe. Shouting is totally not a good idea since it will just turn into a muffled noise and she might find it hard to regain her breath. Gasping for air, she slowly dragged herself and the chair to the door and banged it using the back of the chair.

'_Okay, that hurts. But if this will be the only way to save myself, I guess it's worth it,' _she continued banging the door until she lost her balance and fell to the floor, knocking her breath. _'I-I c-can't breathe.' _She tried to push the tape using her tongue but to no avail. She tried everything to fill her lungs with oxygen but it seems that God was on a business trip. Her nose was completely covered with the tape when she fell and it makes her unable to breathe. She stopped moving, finding it useless anymore.

'_I think this is goodbye now. Goodbye, Narumi-sensei. Goodbye Ruka. Goodbye Anna and Nonoko. Goodbye Lu- no. See you in hell, Luna. But wait! I didn't do anything bad so I think I will go to heaven. I might see okaa-san and otou-san there! And also jii-chan. Yeyy! It's not a bad idea after all. At least I wouldn't see Luna and her slutty clique, right? At least I wouldn't see Natsume. That stupid, sexy bastard who always invaded my thoughts-WAIT! Sexy? Well, since I'm gonna die now, I think I'm not gonna deny it anymore. Alright. He's sexy and also hot with those abs hidden under his shirt and those messy hair and lips. Hmm. Such a shame, I didn't get to taste them,' _she continued ranting in her mind as her breathing gradually loosened.

Before darkness invaded her vision, she saw a silhouette of a boy barging in and turned the lights on. He scanned the room until their eyes met and suddenly everything turned dark.

'_Natsume'_

* * *

**Hi everyone! So, how's the story so far? **

**Sorry it took me a lot of time to update. I was running out of ideas on how to make this story more interesting but thanks to my cousin, Leigh Anne, she suggested a lot of scenes that's so awesome! I think she'll be a great writer in the future. Haha!**

**By the way, I'm not really a writer or something, I just turned 14 and since I was bored, I decided to write a story and I didn't expect you guys to like it. I mean I wasn't really that good right? Mwehehe. XD **

**Okay, enough talking. **

**Add/Follow me in facebook: ** DANZ.17.36

**Follow me in Twitter: ** /NestleBards

**Follow me in Instagram: danzziiee**

**(I follow back, yah know!)**


End file.
